Dylan Strome
Dylan Strome (born Dylan William Strome on March 7, 1997 in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected third overall by the Arizona Coyotes in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Dylan started to gain attention as a minor midget hockey player with the Toronto Marlboros of the Greater Toronto Hockey League where he was named the league's Player of the Year for the 2012–13 season. He was drafted second overall by the Erie Otters in the 2013 OHL Priority Selection and has played with the Erie Otters since the 2013–14 OHL season. On March 25, 2015, Dylan won the 2015 OHL scoring title, narrowly beating out fellow 2015 NHL draft prospect Mitch Marner; Erie teammate and eventual first draft pick Connor McDavid finished third. Along with winning the scoring title, he set the Otters team record for most points in a single season, narrowly beating out former line-mate Connor Brown. On May 22, 2017, in the Memorial Cup round robin, Dylan scored a tournament single-game record seven points (four goals and three assists), leading the Otters to a 12–5 win over the Saint John Sea Dogs. Professional Arizona Coyotes Dylan was drafted third overall by the Arizona Coyotes in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On July 6, 2015, he signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Coyotes. In his NHL debut, on October 18, 2016, he collected his first NHL point. On November 20, 2016, it was announced that Strome would be sent back to the Erie Otters of the OHL. During the 2017–18 season, Dylan made the Coyotes' final roster out of camp. On October 9, 2017, it was announced that he was being sent down to the Coyotes' AHL affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners, after scoring no points in 2 games. However, he was recalled back to the NHL on November 26, 2017, after recording a 7 game point streak with the Roadrunners On December 2, 2017, Dylan scored his first NHL goal in a 5–0 win over the New Jersey Devils. Despite this early success, on December 19, 2017, he was sent back down the Coyotes AHL affiliate after the acquisition of Josh Archibald from the Pittsburgh Penguins. On January 4, 2018, Dylan was selected for the 2018 AHL All-Star Classic Game in Utica, New York. He was recalled to the NHL on March 20, 2018, where he played, and scored, in a game against the Buffalo Sabres on March 21, 2018. On April 4, 2018, it was announced that Dylan was voted in by coaches, media, and players to play on the AHL All-Rookie Team. On April 8, 2018, after the Coyotes failed to make the post-season, Dylan was sent down to the AHL to help the Roadrunners with their playoff run. Chicago Blackhawks Dylan attended the Coyotes 2018 training camp and started the 2018–19 season with the Coyotes in the NHL. After playing in 20 games, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks (along with Brendan Perlini) in exchange for Nick Schmaltz on November 25, 2018. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play At the age of 16, Dylan competed as a member of Canada Ontario at the 2014 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he was recognized for his outstanding performance when he was named to the tournament's All-Star Team. He went on to play for Canada at the 2014 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, winning a gold medal. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships held in Helsinki, Dylan and Mitch Marner each scored four goals and two assists in five games to lead the Canadian team in scoring. Canada reached the quarterfinals, but they were eliminated by the host Finland. Dylan returned to the 2017 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships held in Toronto and Montreal, where he captained Canada to a silver medal finish. Accolades GTMMHL *Midget Player of the Year (2013) OHL *Second All-Star Team (2015) *Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy (2015) *William Hanley Trophy (2015) CHL *CHL Top Scorer Award (tied with Conor Garland) (2015) AHL *Rookie of the Month: November 2017 *All-Star Game (2018) *All-Rookie Team (2018) International *World U-17 Hockey Challenge All-Star Team (2014) Personal Life Dylan is the younger brother of New York Rangers forward Ryan Strome and the older brother of Philadelphia Flyers prospect Matthew Strome. He and his brothers grew up in the Lorne Park area of Mississauga. Gallery strome 2015 combine portrait.jpg|2015 NHL Combine Portrait 2015 nhl draft portrait.jpg|2015 NHL Entry Draft Portrait strome 2015 NHLPA Rookie Showcase portrait .jpg|2015 NHLPA Rookie Showcase portrait Headshots strome 2016-2017 season .jpg|2016-17 Season (with the Arizona Coyotes) strome 2017-2018 season.jpg|2017-18 Season (with the Arizona Coyotes) strome 2018-2019 season.jpg|2018-19 Season (with the Arizona Coyotes) strome 2019 20 season.jpg|2019-20 Season Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:1997 births Category:2018-19 Roster Category:2019-20 Roster